Un 14 de Febrero
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Una historia contada, recuerdos y un dia especial en la vida de Haruka


**Un 14 de Febrero**

Autora: Whitewarrior

"Te contare de nuevo muestra historia, donde un día como siempre, Salí con mi adorado golden retreiver "Spark" a jugar a la playa, lugar que siempre me había gustado por lo pacifico y agradable que era, donde muchas veces me quedaba horas sentada ahí en la arena, solo mirando el horizonte aguardando que el viento, mi compañera, me acunara con su suavidad, el lugar donde pensaba y solucionaba mis problemas, un lugar donde sabia que por cualquier cosa me cobijaría sin preguntar nada. Ese día la vi ahí sentada, con su porte elegante, sujetándose con una mano su cabello aguamarina que ondeaba sobre ella y no me dejaba ver su rostro, me acerque más por impacto que por curiosidad, porque si, me impacto ver tanta belleza junta en un solo cuerpo, y me pare junto a ella sin dejarla de ver, como podía si con solo sus ojos me hipnotizaban y me transportaban a otro mundo, donde mi corazón bailaba de felicidad, y sin darme cuenta ella me miraba de la misma forma, o eso quise creer, hasta que sus labios rojos, bien delineados y suaves, se movían formando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar por mi alucinación."

**Flash Back**

"Hola, es tuyo ese perro hermoso?"

"Eh?...Ah? S Si"

"Soy Michiru , Kahio Michiru y tu?"

"Ha Haruka ….Tenoh Haruka"

"Y él?"

"El? Aaaahhh jajajaja disculpa , el se llama Sparky"

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Desde ese día nos volvimos amigas, desde ese día me había enamorado profundamente, un 14 de Febrero, un San Valentín."

"Y que sucedió después?"

"Bueno, el tiempo paso y nos volvimos amigas, pero eso ya no me bastaba, solo soñaba con tenerla en mis brazos, poder besarla, poder decirle que la amaba con toda el alma, ya no podía ocultar mi amor por ella, porque todo se estaba desbordando y ella lo capto, por mis constantes huidas y mis negativas a salir o cuando estaba muy cerca, el cómo me ponía nerviosa y la dejaba ahí sola. Un día sin más me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos a la playa."

**Flash Back**

"Dime qué te pasa Haru?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Como que a que me refiero? No te das cuenta de tus actitudes para conmigo?"

"Cuales actitudes, yo veo que son normales"

"Es decir, es normal para ti que al acercarme a abrazarte o saludarte con un beso salgas casi corriendo sin decirme nada? O que cuando te invito a quedarte en el departamento solo me das excusas tontas? Dime que pasa por favor!!"

"No me entenderías, se que si te dijera que pasa realmente saldría tu corriendo y no yo y no me querrías ver nunca mas"

"Inténtalo, te prometo que no me iré corriendo, no puede ser tan grave"

"Es grave, muy grave"

"Que mas grave puede ser que el que te estés alejando de mi sin saber el porqué?"

"Algo que hará que tú te alejes de mi definitivamente"

"Deja de dar vueltas al asunto y dímelo de una vez por todas, se sincera por favor."

"Lo que pasa es que descubrí hace un tiempo que no me basta tu amistad"

"Ya…ya no quieres mi amistad?"

"No"

"Pero porque? He sido una mala amiga o qué? Te hago daño? Porque?"

"No es eso…es…porque…porque"

"Porque??"

"Porque me he enamorado de ti"

"Haruka"

"Es por eso, y sé que ahora te he perdido como amiga"

"Nunca me perderás como amiga pero lo que si has ganado a una novia"

"Cómo?"

"Tonta, eres una tonta, yo también estoy enamorada de ti y puedo asegurarte que fue el mismo día que tu lo hiciste de mi"

"En esta playa un día como hoy"

"Si, un Día de San Valentín"

**Fin del Flah Back**

"Desde ese día hemos sido felices hasta que decidimos tenerte, el cual ha sido el segundo día mas feliz de mi vida, cuando naciste, el día en que corrí como nunca en mi existencia."

**Flash Back**

"Haruka!!! Donde estas?? Michiru acaba de comenzar con las contracciones y ya estamos en el hospital"

"Qué?? Pero si solo vine a ver unos documentos a la oficina hace media hora!!"

"Si pero apenas saliste comenzaron los dolores así que vente o te juro que matare a tu esposa por gritarme!!"

"Calma Setsuna, ya estoy en camino"

"Pero maneja con cuidado, no quiero que llegues aquí en calidad de fallecida"

"Ups!! Se me olvido que tenia auto, voy corriendo estoy a unas cuadras de llegar"

"Como puedo tener semejantes amigas!! Apúrate"

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Cuando llegue me hicieron entrar y Michi comenzó su labor, y el primer afectado grave fue mi mano que moría lentamente en los dedos de hierro de ella, pero todo mi dolor se apago cuando sentí unos llantos fuertes de esta pequeñita Tenoh, había nacido mi hija un 14 de febrero."

"Papa Haruka, siempre me cuentas esa historia el día de mi cumpleaños, porque?"

"Si Haru, porque siempre lo cuentas"

"No sabía que estabas escuchando amor"

"Sabes que siempre le damos las buenas noche a nuestra hija juntas así que vine a su habitación porque sabía que estabas acá"

"Como siempre, todo lo sabes, por eso te amo"

"Yo también, por eso te he soportado 10 años ya, pero mejor responde la pregunta"

"Bien, la historia la cuento este día para que sepan que realmente para mi es el día del amor, porque es cuando me enamore de la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, cuando me confesé a esa belleza y me correspondía, cuando le propuse matrimonio y cuando nació el otro amor de mi vida, tu mi pequeñita, todo esos momentos llenos de amor se dieron este mismo día, un 14 de Febrero."

**Delirios de la autora: **

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, hacia tiempo que quería hacerlo y hoy solo me senté, me acorde de una personita que me dijo ayer que realmente me parecía a Haruka y hoy lo pensé y lo escribí. Sé que hay muchos errores y no sé si será de su agrado, pero como sea, aquí se los dejo para que lo lean y comenten, si no quieren por lo menos no me demanden.

Este fic. Es para ti Sirena, tú sabes bien.


End file.
